Happy birthday Silver
by Alice2207
Summary: Silver is lost in thought over his past with his current wife. Happy birthday Silver.


He kissed her on the cheek. He hugged happily. He smiled from all his heart. And remembered.

They were rival's before. She was practically crazy; he was bitterer than durin berry. He never managed to beat her, but in his heart, he always believed that he should train harder and show her that he is stronger. Ego came first in the time.

He was too harsh at the time. Insulting her in every way that is possible, continue to train his Pokemon like they worth nothing only because that's he wanted… that's what he thought. And that only because they didn't managed to beat her.

But yes, she changed everything. He won't say that he 'fell in love with her and practically changed immediately his mind' since it's didn't happen. She was harsh and showed him the truths. But she was still a good friend, and still cared for him from some reason.

He wasn't going to lie; she pissed him off in the start. Smiley, jumpy and the most important – crazy. He didn't saw what rainbow of happiness was in her mind, but he wanted to crush it, to teach her what true life is.

But just for the irony the exact opposite occurred, she gave colors to his mind by letting him see other ideas and ideals. So instead of making her rainbow to be a constant rain, she made his constant rain to a rainbow.

They were still rivals, though. But instead of hissing in annoyance about that she is too ditzy and crazy, he smiled at the fact. He also guessed his face 'shone' while seeing her, but… he wouldn't use this term.

After a while they started to meet more. Not only for battles, but for having fun. Yes, having fun. It's sounded so stupid from his mouth, or mind… or whatever.

He proved to himself he was stronger after he started to change. He saw that he almost beat her in battles… but still never managed to actually beat her.

But it was close! So close.

He wasn't close with her only in terms of battles. He was close to her as a friend, a caring friend. She already heard most of his secrets; he already knew a lot of hers.

One of the things she didn't knew, was the one fact that girls did hit on him, smiling and trying to get a conversation, to cling to him. And it was torture for him. He just can't tolerate that behavior.

That's why he thought the she was different; She wasn't to clingy and she would never annoy him to talk, and while all the other girls tried to act sweetly towards him even when he insult them, she was a girl who would kick his ass if he tried to say something.

One of the most surprising things about him and her is their first kiss. It came out so… random. They were sitting in Ilex forest, hiding under the trees because of rain.

"Hey…." Was the word that sealed the deal. Exactly when he was about to answer her she kissed him. He flushed red while she smiled with a bit of pink color on her cheeks.

It was pretty new to him to date, well… It was his first time dating actually. It was her first time as well. Two sixteen year old just having their happy lives together.

After a while she became the Johto region champion, and they made a famous couple. Not that it really mattered, because they only needed to shot a glare to the media and they would run. They actually laughed over it.

They both grew slowly together. People envied them, seeing them careless to life. No matter how suck life had been for both of them, and especially to young male, they overcame it.

Time past and they both got married at the age of 18.

She soon enough got pregnant and gave breath to a child…

And the years past and the story continue.

24 year old Silver sat near the hospital bed of his wife, who was in the same age. Kotone stared at her husband, who seemed to be lost in thought. She smiled.

"Silvy." She tapped his shoulder, smiling. Silver came back to life, apparently.

"Yes?" He answered.

"What have you been thinking of?" The brunette asked him with her big brown eyes. The redhead soon replied.

"Nothing…" Kotone laughed. She knew her silver eyed husband would answer like this.

"Okay." She answered him. And she looked at her arms, her little new baby born, her little girl snuggling her while she sleeps. She was born just three hours ago. Until the doctors let Silver enter to see her, he watched their older son, six year old, who was in Silver hands, sleeping as well.

Carnelian, their just new baby girl, slowly opened her eyes to see her mother, father and brother, Andesine. Kotone and Silver smiled to each other. Since an already great present is going to be wonderful future.


End file.
